A bait reel is used for lure fishing that catches fish using fake bait, and it makes the fishing line smoothly wounded on and released from the spool that can make free revolutions and reverse revolutions.
The technologies related to this kind of bait reel include the U.S. Pat. No. 7,216,825 “Fishing Reel” which incorporates an additional, supplementary revolution control device on top of a handle that rotates the spool. This kind of supplementary revolution control device is a type of toggle switch connected to the handle axle. With this device, the spool rotates in a pre-determined angle when the user triggers off the device once. Therefore, the user can wind the fishing line in the pre-determined length by operating the supplementary revolution control device with a simple movement of the finger of the hand that holds the reel, free from the bothersome rotating of the handle.
However, the aforementioned supplementary revolution control device in the form of a toggle switch only uniformly rotates the spool in a pre-determined angle, making it impossible to fine-tune the amount of the revolution of the spool. It also has the problem that it is complicated to manufacture and assemble the reel because an additional structure should be provided to install the supplementary revolution control device to the reel.